


white feathers and red blood

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, F/F, Fluff, lets see how long this lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: riko dies. that's the beginning of her story.





	white feathers and red blood

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i did all this awhile ago (aka when angel riko came out. yeah) then added a few paragraphs and decided to make it multi chapter instead of a long single chapter bc then i will get appreciation n shit!! i love rikomari

If Riko had been more careful. If she hadn’t gone down that dark, suspicious alley. If she hadn’t just sat there, letting him shove her around with a gun to her head, his own personal shield to the police. If she hadn’t trusted the police, that she’d get out of this, get out of this, get out of this…

She should have and had not done a lot of things. Didn’t change the fact a bullet was in her skull, and now she was staring down at her body.

Funny; Riko had never thought about it, but if she didn’t look to close, it looked like she was sleeping. She was laid on the ground almost peacefully, though he didn’t mean to do that. And the bloodstain was hidden by her dark red hair; it only looked a bit wet, at most.

Maybe it was normal, she didn’t think about all that stuff while she was alive.

Fear gripped her heart. She was dead; it hit her like a brick, or, haha, a bullet. Just a few mistakes, and bam; she’d be a tragic sacrifice for the good of keeping bad people off the streets. She was a statistic. She was many things, but she wasn’t earthly anymore.

Did this mean ghosts were real? Damn, she owed Yohane five bucks. She’d be sure to slip some inheritance money her way. If she could.

The man, by the time she was done having a small panic attack, was dead, too. A bullet through his chest, this time, though. The police rushed over to the body; hers and his; as they checked for vital signs. They wouldn’t find anything. And with that, she was, scientifically proven, dead.

What now?

Was she haunting this place? Wrinkling her nose, she was glad she couldn’t smell anymore; the mold was overpowering, and she was sure she would’ve rather disappeared from existence entirely than smell that for the rest of… forever. The design wasn’t that good either. She may have been dead, but she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t fall through the floors.

Fuck. She needed to sit down.

She watched, from the window of the building she died in, as her body was taken away. There was a black bag over it; it looked too similar to her assailant’s. She wanted to scream, to make her as much different from him as possible, but they wouldn’t hear her. They’d ignore her, and she’d fall into more hopelessness.

The police drove away with her body in the back of their trunk. Shakily breathing in, she turned to sit against the wall, making sure she wouldn’t have another panic attack. Too much was happening for that.

Thanks, Sayaka. Your lessons, even in death, help me.

She found falling asleep easy. It was just a matter of three, two, one.

-

She didn’t dream.

-

Curled up in a ball, Riko found she didn’t wake where she fell asleep, and instantly, a new wave of panic set over her. Grabbing out for something, anything, her hands fell on something that wasn’t quite solid, more fluffy. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes, telling herself this is all a bad dream. She’d wake up and Yohane would be screaming her head off about fallen angels-

“Welcome.”

A voice boomed from behind her, and instantly mortified at her position, she jumped up, brushing off the last traces of dirt from her skin. Instead of her dirty sweatshirt and jeans, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, a flower crown; thanks tumblr; and sandals, wrapping up her leg in brown leather. Her left arm was also wrapped, but in a vine instead.

Okay. What the hell.

“You’ve finally arrived,” the voice said again, and Riko turned to the source. A blue haired woman stared coldly at her, arms crossed, in the same attire Riko had on. She had the sense not to shriek in fear, even when she saw what was on her back. Albeit small, white wings fluttered, and if they could do so in annoyance, they did.

If Riko was alive, she would definitely faint.

Due to her recent state, she stayed frozen, staring at her in horror. Maybe she had just taken some really trippy drugs and she’d wake up next to her girlfriend, telling her the story to encourage her fallen angel persona, and they’d laugh and wonder why she’d taken drugs in the first place. She couldn’t remember when she took the drugs though.

“We have some talking to do,” the angel opposite to her said, face emotionless. “Follow me.” And with that last vague sentence, she turned around, walking across clouds to a castle in the distance she couldn’t quite make out.

Even if this haze was caused by irresponsible decisions, it wouldn’t hurt to follow her, right?


End file.
